Katwalk
by fallenfromthetop
Summary: A small crossover of Kitten coming in to Young Justice and she still has that crazy crush on Robin. Killer Moth has been acting weird ever since the rumors of Kitten returning to Gotham, what happens when she has to go to prom but her Fang has dumped her?  The image is not mine and the credit belongs solely to the artist/photographer
1. Chapter 1

_Katwalk_

_A/N: What if Date of Destiny happened in YJ universe? It's perfect, there's a good looking Robin and there's a Gotham City to replace Jump City, it's one of these flash ideas that come to me randomly and seems like it could work: D_

_Also just to add in italics are thoughts and **italics+bold** is mental conversation._

_Chapter 1_

**Killer Moth's Home**

**|December 28 06:32 EDT**

Robin furiously pressed another five buttons:

_My god, _he thought,_ what is it with these paranoid people? Placing ten firewall just for basic security, cams and random stuff totally not worth my time. As if they think people are gonna hack their systems to spy on them...heh. I _**am **_spying them..._

**_Rob!_**

Robin paused his typing and frowned a little: couldn't M'gann ever adjust the volume of the voices? Robin did have to say KF was pretty badly timed for random conversations...namely: now.

**_What, KF?_**

**_Dude, ditch your James Bond thoughts, you're taking ages! We're already in drop point B!_**

Eyebrows twitching in irritation, he turned back to his minicomputer and began hacking furiously whilst replying KF.

**_Security system is tight; I didn't pack all of hacking tools._**

**_Yes, well, Rob, and aren't you supposed to be famed to hack eleven firewalls in a matter of minutes with whatever tool in your hand?_**

**_Whoever went and told you that sort of crap?...no matter how complimenting it seems..._**

Kid Flash suddenly went quiet, then:

**_Never mind, just speed up!_**

**_You try hacking ten _**_high **tech firewalls in two minutes, then tell me to speed up, Mr. I Can Do Everything Fast Except For Hacking!**_

**_JUST SPEED UP!_**

Robin felt like his hands had the need to mutate to ninja knives so he could repetitively K.O KF until his attitude mellowed down a bit more.

**_Then shut up, you impatient git, I work faster without a voice whining about speeding up because he's missing HacKWirE Season 2 premiere._**

There was sudden silence. To most people, KF was just being a kind person and was apparently trying to help Robin's tight situation but Robin suspected that it was actually annoyance which was the drive to shut up. But he shrugged the thoughts off and continued hacking the rest of the firewalls. It took five hacking systems to get to the first one, two for the second, ten for the third and one for the fourth and so on. It wasn't until another five minutes later that he managed to break through.

_Finally! _He thought, then: _Whatever the hell is wrong with people recently, I missed the good old days where people didn't even know how to use Gmail..._

But he pushed aside the self-pity and replied to Kaldur:

**_Guys, got in to Killer Moth's security!_**

**_Good, check for abnormalities then join us at drop point B._**

* * *

><p><em>Three hours before...<em>

**Mt. Justice**

**|December 28 03:32**

"Good!" called Black Canary "Now, Connor, remember your roundhouse kicks can't be too high or you won't get the person's face."

She demonstrated a quick high kick at him.

"You see how my knee bends inwards so I can lift and judge where the face is before kicking up?"

Superboy grunted in response and tried again. His knee lifted up bend inwards and he flicked his foot out straight towards Black Canary's face. She had to duck down to evade the slick attack.

"Better!" said Black Canary obviously pleased as she came up from the duck. She stopped fighting and motioned to Superboy to stop too, she was smiling:

"It's the end of the lesson, Connor; I have to leave to The Watchtower for patrol duty. Just work on your roundhouses and I promise next time we'll move on to karate chops, should be easy enough for you."

Superboy smiled too, bowed his head slightly and said politely:

"Thank you, Black Canary."

Black Canary smiled again:

"Bye, Connor!"

And she left for the Zeta Beam Tubes. After she left, Miss Martian rushed up to him, her green face beaming,

"You did great!" she said, planting a kiss on his lips, when she pulled away she was still beaming,

"I made some cookies for you!" she said and pulled Connor to the entertainment/kitchen room.

As lovebirds walked in to the room, M'gann reviewed what Connor did and just couldn't help feeling proud that her...her...boyfriend...could be so good at fighting, it was such a heroic sort of thing she saw in the human movies, it was just plain romantic.

M'gann sighed lost in her thoughts of evil dragons and Knight Connor swooping her up in his arms to battle the dragon...

Whilst on the other side of the room, at the multi devices area, Wally and Robin were playing Warfare 4 (which Robin had brought over for Wally two hours ago, when Robin's hand was carrying the precious games, Artemis's eyes narrowed; she remembered that when she saw it come out today in the game shop: it was very _very _expensive.)

"KF! Quit hitting me on the face, he's your target, not me!"

"Sorry! New controls! I'm not used to it!"

"Same here, but I'm totally not complaining!"

"Well you're a computerist and I'm not!

"Dude, computerist is not a word. What's with your English, man?"

"WHATEVER!"

Robin smirked and turned back to his controls in alarm as KF slashed a fatal wound at Robin.

Just next to the two gamers, were Kaldur was submerged in a fantasy book, apparently in Atlantis, there wasn't such thing as fairy tales, but instead, stories about the Ventures of the Brave Atlantic King. When Wally had got his hands on that information, he had danced around the mountain singing,

"THE VENTURES OF THE BRAVE EARTH RUNNING K-F!

"THE VENTURES OF THE BRAVE EARTH RUNNING K-F!

"THE VENTURES OF THE BRAVE EARTH RUNNING K-F!

"THE VENTURES OF THE BRAVE EARTH RUNNING K-F!"

Robin cackled alongside with the lame tune and watched amusedly at KF mimicked the "braveness", lost his balance and slammed in to a wall. Dazed, he picked himself back up and continued dancing, this time slightly more drunken.

It wasn't until Artemis had ambushed him in the controls room and hit the back of his head her own book (Eclipse) that then he shut up (Kaldur bent over KF in slight fear couldn't tell whether it was horror of the pain that kept him down or that he was actually knocked out.). After investigating the boy, he tilted his head back to look with respect (if not slightly scared) at Artemis. She had then kindly returned home and retrieved her own copy of the Grimm Brothers Fairy Tales and had lent it to Kaldur. Wally had later on complained, even a few days after this event that his head hurt from being hit with Artemis's HBB (Heavy Brick/Big Book, both definition fit the weapon of Artemis's use) though the complaints were less now.

Right now, he was avoiding Artemis because after he had been bashed with her book, she had returned with an even heavier and bigger book (Breaking Dawn) and just before she started reading she had given Wally the evil eye, then started the book quietly on the green plush sofa. Even now Wally was shuddering from the look Artemis had given her; Robin suspected that was the reason why he wasn't playing well: he was too busy flitching backwards to check Artemis hadn't tried to slam the book on his cranium.

Next to the plush green sofa sat a double seat sofa where M'gann was feeding cookies to Superboy, she always baked special ones with almonds, since Connor had seemed to especially love that taste. They were talking quietly under their breaths about Superman and his un-fair attitude towards Connor.

Then suddenly:

"ARGHHH!"

Everyone immediately turned to locate the scream; it was Wally who was desperately trying to get his avatar in Warfare 4 to stop hitting itself. Robin was cackling and all:

"Classic, dude, just classic."

Wally turned to glare at Robin for a few seconds before returning to jab at the controls, another one minute passed and he turned to Robin,

"DUDE! HELP ME!"

Robin rolled his eyes and grabbed Wally's controls and quickly regained control of the self-harming avatar.

It was two more rounds of Level 1 of Warfare 4, five more cookies, three more chapters and one threat with Artemis's book later, that the speakers started blurting out Batman's voice:

"Team, report to briefing room."

Once again it was Robin who got the door first, this time he waited for all of them to get to the door, then took off. It didn't take so long for them to arrive; though when they had arrived Wally was rubbing his arm tenderly (Artemis had socked his arm for complaining again about her book.)

Batman frowned when he saw Artemis grinning proudly (though the grin was soon diminished by the Bat Glare) and Wally was clutching his arm and glaring at Artemis. But he dismissed it and launched in to the subject as soon as they all arrived.

He first picked a photo out of the Justice League files; it was a man who had been mutated to look like a moth.

"Killer Moth is a criminal who uses hive mind bugs to do as he wishes; he had made attacks on multiple cities, but had mainly focused on Gotham as his crime city. Recently, the trackers on Killer Moth had become less and less active and had eventually shut down in operation due to loss of use altogether."

Robin decided to then butt in,

"So are you complaining? I mean, he isn't very destructive, but he"s still another criminal. Maybe he just decided to stop the criminal uses altogether because we keep on kicking his ass."

Batman frowned at him,

"Language, Robin."

Before briefly returning to speaking,

"We_ aren't _complaining. But it is strange that Killer Moth had a sudden change of heart."

Batman then pulled up a picture of girl. She had silky blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Everything on her was pink, pink blouse with pink jeans, pink diamond necklace with pink sapphire earrings, pink Gucci handbag to pink Dolce & Gabbana's shoes. She was literally pink head to toe. She was also about 13 and around the height of Robin, she was shorter though.

"Charming." muttered Connor sarcastically.

"This," continued Batman, "Is Kitten, daughter of Killer Moth."

"Daughter?" gasped Artemis "Daughter?" she repeated "Killer Moth is a mutant, how could he have a daughter?"

Batman at that single moment, almost looked bemused "We've investigated to a certain extent, the most we've found is that she's not...completely normal. You have no need to know how. The only fact worth remembering is that Killer Moth has harbored a daughter."

Black Canary, at that point, had decided to add in some information,

"There has been a collective rumor about Kitten reunited with her father in Gotham City." She pulled up a picture of Kitten sitting with hooded large man and a dark haired boy in Café de Merry

Robin sub-consciously recited to himself: Gotham City, Arkham Street, Block 19, first floor facing the north.

"But it was only recently that it has been confirmed." finished off Black Canary.

Then Batman took over the talk again,

"We did at first decided to send you on a recon mission to observe Killer Moth's territory, leave then report. But another piece of information had arrived to us; Kitten was going to a prom night."

"Fat lot of good knowing that will do us." said Wally and Robin at the same time and then they grinned at one another, great minds think alike.

Batman frowned slightly but soon continued,

"And we have also found out that her "boyfriend", Fang, had left her two days ago."

"Kitten's been abandoned, like that cat I found of your house Artemis, hehe!" mumbled Wally under his breath, it was quiet enough so Artemis, who was standing next to him, could hear it, she elbowed under his ribs.

"Ow!" he hissed, now glaring full at Artemis

"So now instead of recon, you will be going to prom night," Batman flashed a look at Robin who seemed like he was going to interrupt him again "Robin will observe the house very quickly for any abnormalities, then he will join you at the prom ball, the prom ball will now forth be referred as drop point B. One of you will interrogate Kitten while dancing with her, once you have gotten the information about Killer Moth strangeness and the mutant harboring the girl you will return to the mountain to report. Any questions?"

Robin let out a quick sign, everyone knew that it meant: FINALLY! Then he quickly launched in to his question,

"Who will be the one "interrogating" Kitten?"

Batman smirked slightly, but Black Canary decided to reply,

"Batman missed something out, when Fang left Kitten she was determined to make Fang jealous. She had asked especially for someone that she knew would that would annoy Fang."

Robin rolled his eyes,

"Who is it?"

"You."

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try and update when I can. And review if you wish, but it would be really nice if you could review and tell what I have been getting wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Katwalk

A/N: This chapter will be about the beginning of the irrogation – and the dance (*fangirl shriek*). I did the best I could to make it the best. So, hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 2

_Killer Moth's Home_

_|December 28 04:32 EDT_

_Robin furiously typed another five buttons,_

_My god, he thought, what is it with these paranoid people? Placing ten firewalls, just for basic security. As if they think people are gonna' hack their systems. Heh. I __**am **__hacking their systems._

_**Rob!**_

_**What, KF?**_

_**Dude, you're taking ages! We're already in drop point B!**_

_**Security system is tight; can you believe ten firewalls for just basic security?**_

_**Yes I can, and aren't you supposed to be famed to hack eleven firewalls in a matter of minutes?**_

_**Who told you that?**_

_Kid Flash suddenly went quiet, then,_

_**Never mind, just speed up!**_

_**You try hacking ten **__high __**tech firewalls in two minutes!**_

_**JUST SPEED UP!**_

_**Then shut up, I work faster without a voice trying to make me speed up.**_

Kid Flash then stopped talking altogether, though Robin suspected that it was partly in annoyance. But he then shrugged the thought off and continued hacking the rest of the firewalls. It took five hacking systems to get to the first one, two for the second, ten for the third, one for the fourth and so on. Another five minutes later he managed to break through.

_Finally! He thought, then: I hate paranoid people._

_**Guys, got in to Killer Moth's security!**_

_**Good, check for abnormalities then join us at drop point B. **_

_**Ok, Kaldur.**_

He pushed two of the buttons on his glove, the security camera screen popped up. Killer Moth was sitting on the sofa watching the news and drinking wine.

_Strange…when I and Batman check on him he's always plotting something…_

But he rolled the strange thought off and checked on the rest of the house.

The bathroom was unusually clean, the bookshelves and the books (there was only ten) were arranged in a neat matter, even the dining table (which was normally scattered with blueprints of Killer Moth's so-called 'evil' plans) was a shining glory. He ran through every room and realized that everything was…was…was _nice_.

_Wow, that's a bit whelming._

Then he contacted Aqualad,

_**Nothing really abnormal, just tidier and neater than normal but that's probably because of Kitten returning, not much after that.**_

_**Yeah, all girls are girly girlys and neat freaks. (Kid Flash)**_

_**Ah-hem, Ginger Head, a girl right here is wearing pants and a t-shirt, also holding a bow and arrow which is aimed right for your head.**_

_**Pshh – whatever.**_

_**WHATEVER? You know my finger seems to be slipping!**_

_**Oooh! I'm **_soo _**afraid, Arty!**_

_**Why you little fre-**_

_**Artemis! Kid Flash! Please, stop your shouting. Alright then, Robin, come over to drop point B, you can change in the bio-ship.**_

_**Right, coming.**_

_**You sound sour.**_

_**I do?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Robin, I can feel annoyance through the telepathy, is there something wrong, do you feel alright? (Miss Martian)**_

_**I'm gonna' dance with this crazy villainess and try to squeeze information from her, what do you think I feel like?**_

_**At least she's pretty hot!**_

_**Baywatch, SHUT UP!**_

_**It will be fine, Robin jus-**_

_**That's what everyone tells me.**_

_**But trul-**_

_**Never mind! **_He cut in Kaldur pretty quickly _**I'm coming; I walk faster without voices trying to reassure me too.**_

All the voices stopped. He let out a sigh of relief. He pushed away the branches and leaves and stamped, but quietly, through the grass. He rolled his eyes, why him? WHY HIM? He always seemed to be the one tortured or the one kidnapped or the one chosen to do the most dangerous things. Well, this time more like the one chosen to do the most annoying thing. He stopped for a second; he let his ragged breath slow down to a slow in-and-out technique that Batman taught him. Batman always told him that clogging up your mind with too many emotions was bad for whatever mission he was doing. No matter how little time left you had, you must always have a calm mind or try to calm your mind. It was better to waste time to calm yourself down then waste time trying to do something when you couldn't think properly. And at that time he wasn't keeping control of his emotions, Batman would slaughter him.

_Chill down, _he told himself, _burst out your stupid hormone emotions __**after **__mission._

Once he was back in control, he ran through the rest of the dark forest and back in to Gotham City. The familiar grounds reassured, he was in Gotham City, his home, nothing could go wrong. He quickly found the prom dance; it was pretty obvious since it was a huge cruiser boat with pink banners strung across it, no wonder why Kitten chose this prom dance. But his mood dropped when he saw the main programming had changed again, instead of it being just a dance (Date with Destiny, meet you destined lover in this prom night!) it was a catwalk too (Couple Cat walking! Your partner and you will walk down the catwalk, a dream come true for wanna-be modelers!).

_Great, cat walking too, just what I need to cheer my moods up._

He walked past the huge boat and entered a camouflaged bio-ship. Inside his friends held out everything he needed. Wally was holding a tux and trying to make it fit on to him, Artemis was holding hair products and guessing which one would fit him better, M'gann with shoes and polish, she was looking at Robin's shoes than back at the ones in her hand, then asking Superboy which one seemed 'nicer' on Robin. Aqualad was holding cologne awkwardly, unsure of what to do with it. They were all speaking at once. Blabbering their mouths out. It continued for another minute before Robin went,

'SHUT UP!'

The entire room went quiet. M'gann's eyes widened, Robin never lost his temper, he was the cool and calm one. He grabbed the clothes, one hair gels, one of the cologne, one of the pair of shoes then stomped in to the make-shift changing room M'gann had pulled up in the bio-ship. It wasn't ten minute later that he came out. Artemis's jaw dropped.

The tux was perfect fit and it was smooth, not crinkled like her last dance partner, her nose scrunched up at that thought. But she quickly pushed herself back to reality. She had one last check that he was wearing everything correct. A few minutes later she gave the thumbs up to Kaldur. Then she stepped back, only thing that hadn't changed on Robin was his hair, well, mostly hadn't changed. It was slightly gelled back but still had that 'look' to it.

Miss Martian then suddenly let out a gasp,

'Robin! We're late!' And they all piled out of the bio-ship

Robin rolled his eyes,

'You mean _I'm _late.' He muttered under his breath, but he left the bio-ship anyways.

When they all reached outside, Kaldur quickly went over the basic plan then pushed Robin towards the boat. Robin stumbled slightly, glared at Aqualad, then continued walking towards to it.

_Ok, _he told himself, _this will be all over soon, just act properly and it will be all over._

'ROBBIE-POO!'

A blonde haired girl started running towards him.

He groaned.

When she came closer, he could see that she was wearing Dolce & Gabbana shoes and dress. They were obviously all pink. Her blonde hair was tied back in a knot, it had five heavily jeweled hair pins (pink, hot pink, light pink, baby pink and dark pink). She was running slightly faster then she really should be able to in those killer five inches high heels.

_Maybe she's slightly fitter than normal humans….or maybe it's just she's really excited to meet me._

'I was beginning to think you were never going to come!' she pulled at his arms, dragging him on the pink clothed boat.

'BUT YOU DID COME!' she squealed 'Now Fang will be soo jealous!'

They both sat down on a table, after ten minutes, Kitten was head slumped on the pink table,

'Robbie- poo!' she whined 'I'm bored! Let's dance!'

_Oh no, here goes nothing._

She pulled him on the dance floor,

'Come on!' she screeched 'DANCE!'

Robin reluctantly danced along to the tune, step, side, side, step, side, step.

Kitten's eyes closed and the swung around the dance floor,

'Oh, Robbie-poo, this is exactly like how I dreamed it to be, you and me, dancing along the floor to the lovely sweet slow tune.'

The music seemed to counter-act her words, the music suddenly turned to heavy metal music, with a un even beat and bass. Kitten pursed her lips,

'They didn't just change the tune. THEY DIDN'T JUST CHANGE THE TU-U-U-U-U-UE!'

_**Dude! What did you just do? The chick is totally off her rocker. **_

Robin rolled his eyes, he dragged Kitten off the dance floor as she screamed her head off about injustice and informality of the tune.

_**Nothing, **_he answered, _**she started screaming when the music changed, I'll fix her.**_

_**Right, you'd better**_

_**Yeah, yeah whatever, this is totally **_not _**asterous.**_

_**I am sorry, Robin. But she did request for you.**_

_**Just be….never mind. **_And Robin just stopped replying altogether.

'Let go of me, Robbie-poo! LET-GO-OF-ME!'

Robin finally got her back to the table they were on, he scrambled around his pockets until her found what Bruce had given him.

_Only for emergencies, Dick, if everything doesn't work, offer this to her. _

It was a pink sapphire necklace, it was also rimmed with 14 carat gold and embedded with huge diamonds, Bruce had put it for emergencies _only_. But he really needed for her to shut up, unless he wanted the guards telling them to leave, which would probably send Kitten off to an even bigger fuss.

He shoved it in front of her face,

'Kitten!' he said trying to get her attention 'Look what I got for you!'

That got her attention,

'Ooohh! Robbie-poo! You didn't have to!' But she took it anyways.

'It's beautiful!' she strung it across her neck 'Thanks, Robbie-Poo!'

She tried to leaned forward and kiss him. Robin leaned backwards,

_Yikes! She's trying to kiss me. Scoot away. Scoot away. _

When she realized that kissing wouldn't work, she hugged him tightly,

'Th-a-a-a-a-ank YOU! Sooooo! MUCH!'

Robin was turning paler and paler, due to the loss of amount of blood reaching his skin,

'You're welcome, Kitten, just….uh…..let go of me so I can…uh…uh…..dance! Yep, let go of me so I can dance with you!'

She fluttered her eyelashes,

'Of course, Robbie-poo.' And she slowly released him 'Now let's dance!' she grabbed his hand and fluttered her eyelashes again.

_**ROBIN! Stop cuddling with your girlfriend and ask her already!**_

_**SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**_

_**WHAT EVER! I can't stand being cooped up anymore! Get the information so we can leave!**_

_**She'll make a fuss!**_

_**Oh! So you care about her!**_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_**Struck a nerve?**_

Robin's eye twitched

_**If you continue this, I'll lose my temper – and with Kitten in my arms.**_

_**Kitten is in your arms?**_

_**Arghh! Fine, I start asking her now.**_

_**Finally, well, give us the signal!**_

_**Whatever!**_

'Robbie-poo! Come on! Dance!'

Robin took a deep breath,

'So, tell me something about you dad, Killer Moth.'

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it, probably should be less coming in, cause' school gonna' start, and I'll probably be bombarded with homework (*sign*). But I'll try my best to update whenever I can.

Next up: THE Question Asking Time (*sarcastic tone* doesn't that just sound _so _exciting?)!


End file.
